Reunion
by Reality is my illusion
Summary: Itachi get resurrected again and goes to find Sasuke. When he finally found him they both were more than happy. But Itachi needs to tell him something that might change their lives forever..
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Chapter 1

 **This story will take place after Itachi's second death. He is resurrected a third time and comes to Sasuke again to spend the time with him he never had. It's my first story and I just start writing English so I hope I'm not that bad :') . Enjoy and please review!**

I finally came back to life again. I ignore why and I only have one goal: find Sasuke. I have so many things I would like to say yet. Things I hadn't a chance to say. Now that we won't have to suffer again, and could live in peace, I would show him how much I love him. I would give him all the love I suppressed all this time. I would give him the time he deserved with me. I know he isn't a child anymore but we still can do many things together. I missed him a lot and I wonder if he thought as much about me as I thought of him. Now, he won't have to be alone. Never again. Because I'm here.

I am walking in the streets of Konoha, searching Sasuke's home. At the end of the street I see Naruto talking with Sakura. And no Sasuke far and wide. I walk towards them and ask: "Hello. Naruto, Sakura. Did you see Sasuke somewhere?". They looked at me like I was a ghost. Sure, they didn't know that I was resurrected until now. I just said "I don't have much time right now to explain you why I'm alive again, but could you tell me where Sasuke is, please?" They exchanged unsure glances but then Sakura said "I last saw him at the Hokage's office, ready for a new mission this morning. He must have finished by now. Just go to his home at the end of the next street, right there." She raised her finger and showed me the street at our right. I was relieved "Thank you very much. Have a nice day!" So I was walking to his home at the end of the said street. It was a huge home I must say, for someone living alone. At least, that is what I think.

I knocked at the door and waited that he would open the door. But no response. I knocked again with a bit more force. I heard steps approaching the door and unlock it. Then I saw my brother, the first time again since my last death. He looked really tired, like he was just sleeping. I felt a bit uncomfortable and didn't really know what to say right now. I looked at him and he finally realized who he had in front of him. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Itachi! How…Why…You here….What?" It was hard to restrain myself not to laugh at this sight. He was so cute right now. "Yeah, it's me. Your big brother, alive again. Sorry if I came at the wrong time.." I raised an eyebrow and looked him deep in the eyes. Suddenly he jumped at me and embraced me tightly. "Nii-san! I missed you so much! How does it come that you're alive again?" I hugged him as tightly as he did and kissed his forehead a couple of times before I could answer. "I don't know myself, but what counts now is that we are together again. I missed you so much all this time. Can we enter? I want to see how my little brother lives. Are you alone here? It's really huge."

He grinned and hold my hand tightly. "Sorry, I won't let go of you for a while. I don't want to lose you again. To answer your question: yeah I live alone here. I like it when I have more space.. But I always felt alone since you died. Sometimes it was almost unbearable. I spent my nights crying and no one understood me. I needed you so much but you weren't there. Even if you said you would always be there for me, even if you weren't here no more. How many times have I wished now that you were still by my side? Countless times. I'm so glad there you're here again!" His voice was trembling a bit and he had tears in his eyes. This was a bit too much for him to handle. I hold him tightly and stroke his spiky hair. "You will never be alone again, Sasuke. I promise. As long as I'm here with you. If you need me I'll be right here, by your side." Those were my true and only thoughts. He looked at me with tears blurring his sight. I wiped them away and kissed his cheeks. But I knew the most difficult part would soon come.

We sat on the couch, after I calmed down, and held each other. It was the biggest surprise I had since Itachi's death. I never thought he would come back. I thought I had lost him forever and all the memories too. But memories will never fade. They were the only the only thread that linked me to him and the only shelter I had from this world. I started getting really tired of the mission and the the sudden appearance from Itachi and Itachi saw it. With a calmy voice like he tried to make me fall asleep he said: "It would be better if you go sleep now you really look worn out. And don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled and gave me a lovely glance. I didn't worry at all about that but now that he said it I wanted him to sleep with me. We were close since our childhood and I always slept with my Aniki when I had a nightmare or I was afraid of the thunder. So why wouldn't I let him sleep with me now? I gave him a questioning look. "Why sleeping on the couch? You can sleep with me, you're my brother! I always slept with you when I was a child." I pouted. Itachi chuckled and embraced me. "It's true. I thought you didn't want to, now that you're not a child anymore. But if you ask for, I'll sleep with you." And so we were lying in the bed, our arms entangled, looking in each other's eyes. Now that we are so close, I realize how gorgeous he is. Every trait in his face is beautiful and he has such a gentle smile that melts my heart each time he smiles at me. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I turn my gaze away from him. I shouldn't feel like that. It feels so wrong but yet so right. I couldn't think straight anymore and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw dark eyes looking at me. Eyes, filled with love and tenderness. "Good morning, Otouto." I heard Itachi saying. He smiled and strokes my hair. I feel so secure when he is around me. "Good morning, Nii-san." I answered. I let my fingers going through his long raven hair and then follow the outline of his face. His skin is so soft, I want to touch it even more. He kissed me on my forehead and my cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you healthy." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks again. Why do I react like this? He is my brother! It's pretty normal for him to touch me like this, no? I don't know what I feel right now. I always was attracted by my brother and sometimes I wondered if this was just a brotherly love I felt towards him. Now I think that I really am in love with my Nii-san. Shit! What should I do? I can't any longer deny my feelings. "Is everything okay, Sasuke?" he asked. "Yeah don't worry Aniki. I'm hungry, we go for breakfast?" I smiled at him shyly. After we ate breakfast and got dressed, we sat on the couch wondering what to do now. A big silence filled the room and it was quite embarrassing for me. Then Itachi turned towards me and looked me deep in the eyes, approaching my face. I felt like my face was burning hot and my breath became slightly uneven. He had a serious expression and I didn't know what he was thinking about right now. Was there a problem? Did I do something wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter 2:

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and sorry for the coming messed-up lemon. –' I hope that I improved a bit compared to the first chapter as well! ^^**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it!**

 **Here is the chapter 2!**

"I need to tell you something, Sasuke. And I fear you will be disgusted and shocked but I can't hide it any longer. I love you since you were born and you already know that. I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life. But I never showed you the other side of my love I suppressed all these years. It began when you got older and we met again. You were a growing young men and I felt attracted by you. But not the right way. At this time I fell in love you. My own little brother. It's sick, I know but I can't do anything about it and I don't try to do anything against it because it feels right in some way. You mean a world to me, Sasuke. You're my world and I can't live without you. Now, it's your choice to leave me or stay by my side. But I won't hide my true feelings anymore, which says that I would start doing forbidden things with you.." He still looked deep in my eyes. His face revealed a bit fear but stayed serious. My eyes were wide open now and I can't believe what I just heard. Is that true? He feels the same as me? Is this a bad joke or a gift from heaven? I embraced him tightly what made his face change expression. He was slightly chocked. Then I revealed: "Itachi, I just can't believe this is true. I suppressed my feelings for a long time now and never knew you felt the same as me. I love you more than a brother should but I can't care less. You're my angel from heaven and I won't ever let you go." I smiled like a little child who opens his Christmas gifts.

Itachi was still chocked but soon smiled happily and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft and lovingly and became more passionate and firm. He demanded entrance and I let his tongue enter me to discover my mouth. It felt so good and so right. We never were closer before and now we are kissing. My body goes to his kisses. We parted because of the lack of oxygen and were breathless. I embraced him tightly and nuzzled my face against his chest. I love his smell, it's so calming and reassuring. "I love you, Otouto" I hear his low and gentle voice saying. "I love you too, Nii-san."

Later in the day, I was preparing to go to a new mission the Hokage gave me yesterday and cleaned my ninja tools. Itachi was preparing himself too, to report to the Hokage that he is back. I hear a knocking on the door and go to open. I see Naruto smiling and greeting me. He was about to embrace me but I stopped him. "Don't dobe." I said with a calm voice. I didn't want to make the situation embarrassing but I can't let him do that. I never wanted him closer, even if he is my best friend. I doubted sometimes if he feels more than a friendly way towards me but I always put these thoughts aside. I hear Itachi approaching and greeting Naruto formally. Naruto looked a bit confused seeing how close I let Itachi get to me but I didn't care much about. "Can we go to the Hokage's office now or have you two something more important to do?" he asked with a slightly tone of jealousy in his voice. I didn't believe what I just heard. Is he really jealous now? He didn't even see us kissing and he acts like a little child. "I'm ready. We can go." I said sharply. If he intended to make me angry or make me care about what he thought about Itachi and me, he greatly failed. I gave Itachi a quick kiss and we went outside. Itachi would go out later; he had no mission after all. During the mission we kept quiet and I could only thought about Itachi. It's a bit awkward the silence between Naruto and me. We always talked about something and now we stayed quiet. I didn't expect him to react like this at all. I doubted that he had feelings towards me sometimes but I never thought more about this because I didn't feel the same and it would have been the best if we stayed friends and didn't talk about it. But now everything changed in very short time. I just met Itachi again yesterday, today we kissed and now Naruto acts jealous. What should I do? I have to focus on the mission but it's really hard by now.

At the end of the day I was exhausted by the mission and fell on the couch. Itachi wasn't at home yet and I wondered why he took so long to come home. Report his come-back don't take much time I guess. I went to take a shower to change my mind and get rid of the dirt stuck on my clothes. I went out the shower, a towel around my waist. Turning back to the couch to watch tv I heard the keys enter the front door and knew Itachi was home. And I was just clothed with a towel. I hurried to the bathroom to clothe me correctly but it was too late. He saw me and let escape a purr. "I didn't know my little brother looks so hot when he took a shower.." I felt the heat rising in my entire body and especially in my cheeks. I looked embarrassed and given his smirk it pleased him. He was by my side a second later kissing my neck and leaving marks showing that I belong to him. I loved it and my moans betrayed me. He took me up bridal style and dropped me gently on the bed. "I can't hold back if you look so sexy, Sasuke.." He kissed my cheeks, forehead and finally my lips. Then he went down and started licking and sucking my nipples. "Mmh…. Ahh.. " It felt too good. He smiled in his kisses and let escape deep moans. Then he took off his shirt and jeans and revealed a perfect toned body. My eyes widened by this perfect and gorgeous sight. He was built like a god. I was drooling and licked my lower lip and pure lust filled my eyes. I started touching this perfect skin and kissing it all the way down. I stopped at his pants, then he removed my towel and revealed my rock hard member. He smirked and started licking it. "Ah… Ita.. chiii.." I threw my head back into the pillows, enjoying the moment. It would be my first time and the best I would ever have; there was no doubt with Itachi. After some other sucks I couldn't hold back any longer and released myself in his mouth. He licked it all until the last drop and looked at me with a mischievous smile.

Then he climb on top of me and reached his hand for the night table and take a lubricant tube, putting a generous amount on his palm and apply it on my entrance and another amount on his now almost exploding erection. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" he asked and gave me questioning look. "Oh yes, Nii-san!" I replied quickly and waited for his entry. I felt his member entering and god thanks I didn't feel any pain because of the great amount of lube. He waited several second, the time that I get used to his presence inside of me. Then he started thrusting slowly but I wanted more. Much more so that I whined: "Pleeease, Itachi! Fuck me haaarder! Fuck me like there will be no tomorrow." And suddenly he thrusted with all his force into me. Sweat was dripping from our faces and we panted hard. Approaching my ear and biting it he said with a low and husky voice : "Is it that, what you wanted, Otouto?" His voice is so arousing.. I started screaming because he just hit the point that made me see stars. "Aahh! Nii-san! Don't stop… ahh.. mhmm.. harrrderrr!" He grinned and thrusted even harder. "Goddamnit Sasuke! You're so hot!" We both knew that we were close and after some seconds released us; he into my ass and I all over our chests. He collapsed on top of me and we were still panting some minutes after. I nuzzled my face against his chest and whispered "I love you, Nii-san" with a smile on my lips. I only could hear "I love you too, Otouto." Because a fell asleep a moment later.

The next day, I got to go up early because of a main mission which was planned long ago so I had no excuse to be absent. Like usual Naruto knocked on the door to pick me up. I doubted Itachi wouldn't like it but it was a routine that we had since always. What made it more difficult was that Naruto still acted a bit strange since the day he and Itachi first met and he doubted we are dating. To be honest, if I had to choose between them I would pick Itachi because he means more than my own life to me. Even if Naruto was always there for me since we were children, he still wants more than a friendship between us and I would never agree. Even less, now that I love Itachi. Why does it have to be so fucking difficult all of a sudden? All my life I hadn't any problem with Naruto and lived a one-sided love with Itachi and now things have changed a lot. Now, I was about to go outside when I felt a hand touch my ass. This hand wasn't Itachi's, I felt it, so I immediately turned around and was about to give Naruto the punch of his life when I saw another fist flying in his face…


End file.
